fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
List of Fan Art
This page contains the fan art for each character on this wiki. For convenience, each character is listed in alphabetical order and are separated by human and kaiju. Feel free to submit any fan art! A''' '''Abomination Rex Abomination Rex Scoobs Fan Art.png|Abomination Rex by Scoobydooman90001 Abominationrex.jpg|Abomination Rex by SuperNerd. Acacius Acacius Meets Bad Kaiju.png|Acacius meets some of the bad kaiju (by Scoobydooman90001) Aetherium Kingkaijusfate.png| King Kaiju meets his fate by SuperNerd295. Albino T-Rex Originality.png|Albino T-Rex by KingKretaceous Ammit Ammit by G01-0.png|Ammit by GodzillaZero-One Ammit.png|Ammit by Wolfzilla Archon ArchonSN.png|Archon by SuperNerd. Authoris Authoris Titano.png|Authoris by Titanollante Authoris Titano With Background.png|Authoris by Titanollante B''' '''Balboh 8669937fbd2d4d23951066954714ef50.jpg|Balboh, Spartaler and Manpissed by MosuFan2004 Bananacopter Banana Bomber.png|Banana Bomber by Scoobydooman90001 [[BRK|'BRK']] BRK's Superform.png|BRK (Superform) by Cdrzillafanon BRK dynamite.png|BRK Dynamite by Cdrzillafanon hottodoggosprite.PNG|BEK and hottodoggo by MarioJR / Key Mace BIOS-SX BIOSSXSN.png| BIOS-SX by SuperNerd295 Birth Kingkaijusfate.png| King Kaiju meets his fate by SuperNerd295. Blank Image Acacius Meets Bad Kaiju.png|Acacius meets some of the bad kaiju (by Scoobydooman90001) Bob Bob_1_minute.png| Bob by Titanolantte Bodicellus BodicellusSN.png|Bodicellus by SuperNerd Bodycellus 1 minute.png|Bodicellus by Titanollante Bra-antula BraantulaSN.png| Brantula by SuperNerd C''' '''Caedes Wut.png|Caedes by MosuFan2004 BRK Caedes.png|Caedes by BigRandomKaiju IMG 1605.jpg|Caedes by JohnGojira CaedesDeathGod.jpg|Caedes' incomplete Death God form by Key Mace Cdrzillafanon Cdr Has Traumatizing Flashbacks.gif|Cdrzillfanon's Dog Form by Scoobydooman90001 Cderp.png|Seedee-er buy SopurNorb3106 cdrkaijusprite.PNG|Cdr kaiju form by MarioJR / Key Mace Chromefish Kingkaijusfate.png| King Kaiju meets his fate by SuperNerd295. Class 166illa Class166illa.jpg| Class 166illa by SuperNerd295 D''' '''Dragonish Scoobs Dragonish.png|Dragonish by Scoobydooman90001 Dolphug DolphugSN.png|Dolphug by SuperNerd Dubsteparian Photo on 1-16-17 at 7.46 PM.jpg|Dubsteparian by Cdrzillafanon WIN_20170219_10_03_23_Pro.jpg|Dubsteparian by BigRandomKaiju E''' '''Edgy Abomination Blood Lord EBBL.png|EABL by SuperNerd. Elfeking Elfeking spoderized.png|Elfeking by MosuFan2004 F''' '''Flamape Flameape by G01.png|Flamape by GodzillaZero-One Flamape 210.png|Flamape by Scoobydooman90001 Frygan Frygan.jpg|Frygan by yo boi Supah Nurd G''' '''Generikko 3gen.png| All three Generikko generations plus Mecha Generikko by SuperNerd295. Giant Censor Box Screen Shot 2017-01-24 at 7.06.54 AM.png|Giant Censor Box by Cdrzillafanon giant censor bar.png|Giant Censor Box by Titanollante (artistic liberties taken) Arrival of Censors.png|Giant Censor Box's Arrival by KoopaGalaxain Censor Box KG ver.png|Giant Censor Box by KoopaGalaxain GCB.png|Giant Censor Box by BigRandomKaiju Giodrah Like Ghidorah Like Giodrah.jpg|Ghidorah carrying Giodrah in a papoose by Scoobydooman90001 Godzilla Man Death's_18th_Birthday_by_Titan.png|Birthday celebration by Titanollante Green Fungal Plant Creature Bootlegfungal.png|Green Fungal Plant Creature by SuperNerd Gredus GredusSN.png|Gredus by SuperNerd G-Rex T-Rex_vs_G-Rex.jpg|G-Rex vs. T-Rex by Cdrzillafanon Kingkaijusfate.png|King Kaiju being defeated by SuperNerd295. Grinchzilla IMG 4872.JPG|Grinchzilla by JohnGojira H''' '''Haemophagic Demon Tree Tree.png| Haemographic Demon Tree by SuperNerd. That's a long name. Hivax HivaxSN.png|Hivax by SuperNerd295 Ho-Ip Scoobs Ho-Ip.png|Ho-Ip by Scoobydooman90001 HoipSN.png|Ho-Ip by SuperNerd Hokuto Black King Hokuto BRK.png|Hokuto Black King by BigRandomKaiju COC 33 Hokuto Black King.png|Hokuto Black King's Summer Outfit by Scoobydooman90001 Remolded Hokuto Black King.png|Remolded Hokuto Black King by Cdrzillafanon Hukak HukakSN.png|Hukak by SuperNerd. Hybrehemoth IMG 6917.jpg|Hybrehemoth by JohnGojira I''' '''Indominus Rex 2016 IR2016.png|Indominus Rex 2016 by SuperNerd295 Illuminatisaurus Rex IlluminatisaurusSN.png| Illuminatisuarus by SuperNerd J''' '''Jake The Flaming Potato Warrior Acacius Meets Bad Kaiju.png|Acacius meets some of the bad kaiju (by Scoobydooman90001) Jefferey Jeffery 210.png|Jeffery by Scoobydooman90001 Kingkaijusfate.png|King Kaiju being defeated by SuperNerd295. (both universes Jefferey's are present) Jeff-saurus Jeffsaurus fan art.png|Jeff-saurus by Titanollante Jeffsaurus_wink.png|Jeff-saurus by Titanollante JeffsaurusSN.gif|Jeff-Saurus by SuperNerd Jolly the Christmas Pudding SuperJollySN.png|Super Jolly by SuperNerd295 K''' '''Katanoborg KatanoborgSN.png|Katanoborg by SuperNerd295. KEF's M.O.G.U.E.R.A Blue MOGUERA.png|Blue MOGUERA by Scoobydooman90001 - Credit goes to Mayozilla for the original unaltered image Blue MOGUERA's Head.png|Blue MOGUERA (Close-Up) by Scoobydooman90001 - Credit goes to Mayozilla for the original unaltered image Blue MOGUERA Two.png|Blue MOGUERA by Scoobydooman90001 Keith KeithSN.png| Keith by SuperNerd. Keratos ScalpelSN.png|Scalpel Keratos by SuperNerd295. King Dong King Dong Holding Keys.png|King Dong by Scoobydooman90001 King Kaiju Kingkaijusfate.png|King Kaiju meets his fate by SuperNerd295. Scoobs King Kaiju.png|King Kaiju by Scoobydooman90001 Aetherium size compared to King Kaiju, Jupiter and Earth.png|King Kaiju's size compared to Aetherium's blade form in Council of Creators, Jupiter and Earth by KoopaGalaxain King Rabbidorah Thefinalbattleforthesakeofgood.png| King Rabbidorah fighting Minionzilla for the sake of the world and good memes. Koseiru Bodicellus and Kosieru.png|Bodicellus and Microbial Koseiru have an argument by Scoobydooman90001 KoseiruSN.png|Microbial Koseiru by SuperNerd Bootlegkoseiru.png|Bootleg Microbial Koseiru by SuperNerd Krizmus Thefearsomethreewaybattle.png| Betelguese Silver Bloome and Krizmus fighting Nootzilla. L''' '''Lenny The Dorito Mosulenny.png|Lenny The Dorito by Mosufan2004 Scoobs Lenny the Dorito.png|Lenny kills Oh Pi, Staryup and Serpentis by Scoobydooman90001 Lisis Lisis Scoobs.png|Lisis by Scoobydooman90001 Longy, the Long Godzilla Scoobs Longy.png|Longy by Scoobydooman90001 Longy_by_Titanollante Full.jpg|Longy, the Long Godzilla by Mecha-Titanollante Longy_by_Titanollante.png|PNG ver. Longy_Paper_Version_by_Titano.png|Paper ver. Longy_by_MKG.jpg|Longy by MechaKingGhidorah789 M''' '''Manpissed Manpissed Scoobydooman.png|Manpissed by Scoobydooman90001 8669937fbd2d4d23951066954714ef50.jpg|Balboh, Spartaler and Manpissed by MosuFan2004 Martians MartiansRecreation.png|Recreation of the cover art and ad by Key Mace Mecha-F40PH MechaF40PH 2.png|Mecha-F40PH 2 by Cdrzillafanon Trainman.png|Mecha-F40PH is not even in his final form. Art by SuperNerd. (Inspired by Frieza's third form, the one that said the quote used in the art) Mecha Generikko 3gen.png|All three Generikko generations plus Mecha Generikko by SuperNerd295. Mekanaria Scoobs Mekanaria.png|Mekanaria by Scoobydooman90001 Michael Hayes DeSanta Scoobs Michael Hayes.png|Michael Hayes DeSanta by Scoobydooman90001 michael se santas.png|Michael by MechaKingGhidorah789 Michael.png|Micheal Hayes DeSanta the Killer Homosexual Demon by SuperNerd. Minionzilla Thefinalbattleforthesakeofgood.png|King Rabbidorah fighting Minionzilla for the sake of the world and good memes. Misfortune.zilla Scoobs Misfortune.zilla.png|Misfortune.zilla by Scoobydooman90001 Misfortune.png|Misfortune.zilla by SuperNerd Mors Scoobs Mors.png|Mors by Scoobydooman90001 Scoobs Sepsis and Mors.png|Sepsis and Mors by Scoobydooman90001 MosuFan2004 Titan MosuFan.png|MosuFan2004 by Titanollante TBA Mosufan2004.png|MosuFan2004 by The Boy Who Cried Godzilla Mosu.png|MosuFan2004 by BigRandomKaiju Cdr Mosufan.jpg|MosuFan2004 by Cdrzillafanon MosuFan2004 No Wings.png|MosuFan2004 (from COC Episode 37) by Scoobydooman90001 Eternal Mosu.jpg|Eternal Mosu by Cdrzillafanon Eternal Mosu 2.0.png|Eternal Mosu V2 by Cdrzillafanon (sprite by Superkaijuking) Armor mosu.jpg|Armor Mosu by Cdrzillafanon Armor Mosu.png|Armor Mosu V2 by Cdrzillafanon Mr. Hankey Mr. Hankey Scoobydooman.png|Mr. Hankey by Scoobydooman90001 Myos Myas.png|Myos by BRK MyosSN.png|Myos by SuperNerd N''' '''Nootzilla Thefearsomethreewaybattle.png| Silver Bloome (Universe -1) and Krizmus fighting Nootzilla. Nuntius Nuntilus_Line_Art.jpg|Nuntius by Koopa O''' '''Oh Petta Screen Shot 2017-01-24 at 7.06.59 AM.png|Oh Petta by Cdrzillafanon Oh Pi Titan's Oh Pi.png|Oh Pi by Titanollante Pi-Oh.png|Pi-Oh by GodzillaZero-One SNOP.jpg|Oh Pi by SuperNerd295 WIN 20161029 15 25 11 Pro.jpg|Oh Pi by BigRandomKaiju mosupi.jpg|Oh Pi by MosuFan2004 Photo on 1-16-17 at 8.10 PM.jpg|Oh Pi by Cdrzillafanon Oh PI (Cdrzillafanon).jpg|Oh Pi (coloured) by Cdrzillafanon oh pi.png|Oh Pi by Wolfzilla Oh Pi sprite.png|8-bit Oh Pi sprite by Cdrzillafanon Download-2.png|Oh_Pi.exe by Cdrzillafanon OhPi666.png|Oh Pi by SuperNerd295 oh pi by mkg789.png|Oh Pi by MechaKingGhidorah789 Kingkaijusfate.png|King Kaiju being defeated by SuperNerd295. Key Mace Human Oh Pi.jpg|Oh Pi's female human form by MarioJR. Titan Pien.png|Pien sketch by Titanollante Death's_18th_Birthday_by_Titan.png|Birthday celebration by Titanollante Oh Pi Radio fanart.png|Oh Pi by Radionatix Organon 15022293657471581810106.jpg|Organon by BigRandomKaiju OrganonSN.png|Organon by SuperNerd295. P''' 'Pi-Oh (212) ' Nerd Pi-Oh.jpg|An imagining of an uncloaked Pi-Oh by SuperNerd295 'Plot ' Plot Alien.png|The Plot by Titanollante Plot Alien With Background.png|The Plot by Titanollante ZA PUROTU.png|ZA PUROTU by BigRandomKaiju '''Pluto Plutoandfriends.jpg|TTFMN, Roblox Murderer Raptor and Pluto by SuperNerd295 [[P-rex|'P-rex']] P-REX Titanollante.png|P-rex by Titanollante P-REX Titanollante alternate.png|P-rex by Titanollante (Alternate) Q''' '''Queen Ghidorah Godzilla battle royale queen ghidorah by avgk04-d8ahhq7.jpg|Queen Ghidorah by AVGK04 Godzilla vs queen ghidorah by saintnick14-d7s2wa6.jpg|Godzilla Vs Queen Ghidorah by SaintNick14 Queen ghidorah sketch card by saintnick14-d8efdp3.png|Queen Ghidorah by SaintNick14 Gdkbr queen ghidorah by superkaijuking-dazbudi.png|GDKBR Queen Ghidorah by superkaijuking R''' 'Ratzilla ' G01 Ratzilla.png|Ratzilla by GodzillaZero-One Ratzilla 210.png|Ratzilla by Scoobydooman90001 RatzillaSN.png|Ratzilla by SuperNerd295 'Raptor ' Roptar.png|Roptar by BigRandomKaiju Raptor 210.png|Raptor by Scoobydooman90001 Raptor (Radio fan art).png|Raptor (By Radionatix) '''Redi Redi_Titanollante.png|Redi by Titanollante Kingkaijusfate.png|King Kaiju being defeated by SuperNerd295. Death's_18th_Birthday_by_Titan.png|Birthday celebration by Titanollante Roblox Murderer Raptor RobloxMurdererRaptorNextToPluto.jpg|Roblox Murderer Raptor By SuperNerd295 Plutoandfriends.jpg|TTFMN, Roblox Murderer Raptor and Pluto by SuperNerd295 ROBO 9EIR Lizzy meets ROBO 9EIR.png|Lizzy meets ROBO 9EIR by BreakoutLizzy S''' '''Salt Snail SaltSnailfin.jpg|Salt Snail by SuperNerd Kingkaijusfate.png|King Kaiju being defeated by SuperNerd295. Salt Turtle SaltturtsN.jpg|Salt Turtle by SuperNerd Kingkaijusfate.png|King Kaiju being defeated by SuperNerd295. Satanturtle Satanturtle_KG_ver.png|Satanturtle by Koopa Kingkaijusfate.png|King Kaiju being defeated by SuperNerd295. Scoobs Satanturtle.png|Satanturtle by Scoobydooman90001 SatanturtleSN.png|Satanturtle by SuperNerd295 Scoobydooman90001 Death's_18th_Birthday_by_Titan.png|Birthday celebration by Titanollante Sepsis SepsisTypeU.png|Sepsis in Type U form by SuperNerd Scoobs Sepsis.png|Sepsis in Ultimate Phenomena form by Scoobydooman90001 Scoobs Sepsis and Mors.png|Sepsis and Mors by Scoobydooman90001 Serpentis Scoobs Lenny the Dorito.png|Lenny kills Oh Pi, Staryup and Serpentis by Scoobydooman90001 Servopent (CKC) Comic_featuring_Servopent_by_MegaUltraSuperMechaKaijuGalaxyZord.jpg|Comic featuring Servopent by MegaUltraSuperMechaKaijuGalaxyZord Servopent_by_Djjacob1954.jpg|Servopent by Djjacob1954 Servopent_by_Brunolin.png|Servopent by Brunolin Servopent_SKETCH_by_Kyle_Mink.jpg|Servopent sketch by Kyle Mink Kyle_Mink_Servopent_colors_unfinished.jpg|Servopent by Kyle Mink (unfinished) Servopent_by_Bioniclezilla76.jpg|Servopent by Bioniclezilla76 Servopent_Concept.jpg|COMMISSION The Entangled Servopent sketch by JAko-M The_entangled_2_3_by_jako_m-d7gqs79.jpg|COMMISSION The Entangled banner ft. Servopent by JAko-M Sharkosuchus IMG 6872.jpg|Sharkosuchus by JohnGojira Sharkomydudes.png|Sharkosuchus by SuperNerd295 Key Mace Sharkosuchus.jpg|Sharkosuchus striking a fabulous pose, by MarioJR Sheridan SheridanSN.png|Sheridan by SuperNerd Shin Minilla Death's_18th_Birthday_by_Titan.png|Birthday celebration by Titanollante Silver Bloome (Universe -1) Thefearsomethreewaybattle.png| Betelguese Silver Bloome and Krizmus fighting Nootzilla. Sitting-in-a-sofa Godzilla Sofagoji.jpg|Sitting-in-a-sofa Godzilla by Cdrzillafanon Sitinasofagodzilla.jpg|Sitting-in-a-sofa Godzilla by SuperNerd295 Shinsitinasofagodzilla.jpg| Shin sitting-in-a-sofa Godzilla by SuperNerd295 Skull Raptor Skull Raptor.png|Skull Raptor by Indominus Rex 2016, base by FeralStormRaptor Spartaler 8669937fbd2d4d23951066954714ef50.jpg|Balboh, Spartaler and Manpissed by MosuFan2004 SpartalerSN.jpg|The almighty Spartaler created by SuperNerd. . Spinocroc Spinocroc123.png|Spinocroc by MosuFan2004 Spinosaurus ' Spinosaurus (Indominus).png|Spinosaurus by Indominus Rex 2016 and FeralStormRaptor 'Spitting Red Lump Lizard RedSpitttingLumpLizardSN.png|Red Spitting Lump Lizard by SuperNerd Sprite Oh Pi ' SpriteOPSN.png| Sprite Oh Pi by SuperNerd 'Staryup Scoobs Lenny the Dorito.png|Lenny kills Oh Pi, Staryup and Serpentis by Scoobydooman90001 Strange Morse-Speaking Creature SMSMSN.png|Strange Morse-Speaking Creature by SuperNerd295 'Space Gamera' Space Gamera.png|Space Gamera 3D image by Indominus Rex 2016 ' 'Squido Scoobs Squido.png|Squido by Scoobydooman90001 Super Mechagodzilla (Universe 986) Universe_986_SMG_SFM_Render.png|Super Mechagodzilla (Universe 986) SFM Render by KoopaGalaxain Super Super Godzilla SSGSN.jpg| Super Super Godzilla by SuperNerd SSG2SN.jpg| Super Super Godzilla 2 by SuperNerd SSG3SN.jpg| Super Super Godzilla 3 by SuperNerd SSGGSN.jpg|Super Super Godzilla God by SuperNerd SSG4SN.jpg| Super Super Godzilla 4, the one no one likes, by SuperNerd SSGGSSGSN.jpg| Super Super Godzilla Super Super Godzilla God by SuperNerd SSGRSN.jpg|Super Super Godzilla Rose, the alternate dimension Super Saiyan form of White Godzilla, by SuperNerd [[SuperNerd|'SuperNerd']] Super SuperNerd.gif|Super SuperNerd (as seen in COC episode 30) by Cdrzillafanon Superform SuperNurd .png|SuperNerd (superform) by Cdrzillafanon Nurds.png|An army of SuperNerds by Cdrzillafanon T''' '''Teeny, the Tiny Godzilla Key_Mace's_Teeny.png|Teeny by MarioJR / Key Mace TennySN.png|Teeny by SuperNerd The Invisible Kaiju Acacius Meets Bad Kaiju.png|Acacius meets some of the bad kaiju (by Scoobydooman90001) TIK.png|The Invisible Kaiju by SuperNerd295 Titanobot Titanobot.jpg| Titanobot by SuperNerd. Titanosaurus Clone Scoobs Titanosaurus Clone.png|Titanosaurus Clone by Scoobydooman90001 Toy Jesters 1502231491613242585175.jpg|Toy Jesters 1-3 by BigRandomKaiju IMG 20170808 233337.jpg|Toy Jesters 4-6 by BigRandomKaiju The Thing From My Nightmare ThatRobotWithTheHorriblyLongName.jpg| TTFMN by SuperNerd295 Plutoandfriends.jpg| TTFMN, Roblox Murderer Raptor and Pluto by SuperNerd295 TTFMN Titanollante full.jpg|TTFMN by Titanollante TFFMN 1 by Titanollante.png|TTFMN's first design by Titanollante TFFMN 2 by Titanollante.png|TTFMN's second design by Titanollante T-Rex T-Rex (Indominus).png|T-Rex by Indominus Rex 2016 and FeralStormRaptor TrexSN.png|T-Rex by SuperNerd295 Sketch-1507072563047.png|T-Rex fighting King Kaiju by BreakoutLizzy Kingkaijusfate.png|King Kaiju being defeated by SuperNerd295. Sketch-1507499263238.png|T-Rax by BreakoutLizzy T-Rex Jr T-Rex Jr. (Indominus).png|T-Rex Jr By Indominus Rex 2016 and FeralStormRaptor Trumpzilla Trumpzilla.jpg|Trumpzilla by SuperNerd. U''' '''Ultraman Atum Ultraman Autum.png|Ultraman Atum by Wolfzilla Ultraman Ross Scoobs Ultraman Ross.png|Ultraman Ross by Scoobydooman90001 Uncanny Embryo Uncanny_Embryo_Mosu_ver.png|Mothra Larva from the Godzilla PS4 game edited by MosuFan2004 Bootlegbootleg.png|Bootleg Uncanny Embryo by SuperNerd Uncanny Embryo Sprite.gif|Uncanny Embryo Sprite by Cdr Universivore Kingkaijusfate.png| King Kaiju meets his fate by SuperNerd295. Unnamed Ohpinian Animal The Boy's Weird Deer Thing.png|An Unnamed Ohpinian Animal from Lord of the Mountain by Scoobydooman90001 Nerd Beast.jpg|The same creature by SuperNerd295 W''' '''Wanna Be Cdr wanna be King JoE.png|Wanna Be's King Joe form by Cdrzillafanon WannabeSN.png|Wanna Be's base form by SuperNerd295 Warhawk WarhawkSN.jpg|Warhawk by SuperNerd. Acacius Meets Bad Kaiju.png|Acacius meets some of the bad kaiju (by Scoobydooman90001) Bootlegwarhalk.jpg|A bootleg Warhawk by SuperNerd. WeegeeZilla Koopa weegeezilla.png|WeegeeZilla by MechaKingGhidorah789 Weegee exe V2.png|WeeegeeZilla.exe by Cdrzillafanon WeegeeZilla Silent-Open Mouth.png|WeegeeZilla video avatar for Wikizilla YouTube videos by Titanollante Weegeezilla Super Super Godzilla absorption inheritance.png|SSG-WZ (Initial design) by Cdrzillafanon koopa art final.png|WeegeeZilla sprite art by MechaKingGhidorah789 BabyKoopa.png|Baby Koopa by Key Mace Wolfish WolfishDragon.png|Dragon-form Wolfish by Key Mace. Wolfzilla Wolfzillasn.png| Wolfzilla by SuperNerd295. V''' '''Verri Opee Kingkaijusfate.png| King Kaiju meets his fate by SuperNerd295. Void Gas Kingkaijusfate.png|King Kaiju meets his fate by SuperNerd295. Death's_18th_Birthday_by_Titan.png|Birthday celebration by Titanollante Humans Austin King Scoobs Austin King.png|Austin King by Scoobydooman90001 Blair Night Blair Night Humancarolina fanart.png|Blair Night by Humancarolina Mrs. Cool-Ass MCASN.png|Mrs Cool-Ass in typical edgy dA OC fashion by SuperNerd. Neck feels a little long doh. Susan Grant SusanVKUSN.png| Susan Grant by SuperNerd295. Category:Lists Category:Galleries Category:FMK Wiki